


【刘年似锦】无题②

by 1476955878



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1476955878/pseuds/1476955878
Summary: ★宽锦现实向  “技术”梗  年纪梗★车★陈情令相关★rush是一种催情助兴药，剂量过大会导致危险。文中剧情需要做了美化，别信。





	【刘年似锦】无题②

刘海宽打开门，果不其然是朱赞锦在门外笑眯眯地看着他。  
朱赞锦向来会拿捏登门的时间。  
刘海宽刚刚洗完澡，只在下身围了条毛巾，身上水珠未干，顺着身廓滑下，发梢湿哒哒的，很软地垂下来，看起来格外温柔。  
酒店走廊的灯极亮，晃得他有些睁不开眼。  
灯光下，朱赞锦倚着门框，纯白浴袍的领口有些凌乱，脸上是可疑的绯红。  
刘海宽侧身让了让。  
朱赞锦进门的同时小心翼翼地抬头去看他，有神的双眼仿佛蒙了层迷离的雾。刘海宽注意到他的异常神色，皱皱眉，伸手去试探他的额头和脸蛋。  
“发烧了？脸这么红？”  
朱赞锦有些不自然地移开目光，拿过一旁架子上的毛巾小小踮脚替刘海宽擦拭潮湿的头发。  
“没有发烧……”  
下巴唇际感受着朱赞锦灼热的呼吸，刘海宽几乎瞬间反应过来。他抓住自己头顶的手。  
“rush？”  
朱赞锦露出难为情的笑容，他抽回自己的胳膊，身体前倾去环抱刘海宽的腰身，整个脑袋陷在他光裸的胸膛里。  
“白天我不是故意不理你，你不要生气了。”  
刘海宽愣了一下，有些无奈地叹了气，安慰般拍了拍怀中的小脑袋。待朱赞锦抬起头与他四目相对，他的吻温柔地落在他唇上，口中却半点不饶人 。  
“都受伤了还不忘犯骚？”  
半搂半搀把人挪到沙发上，刘海宽哄孩子般捏了捏朱赞锦的鼻子，半跪在沙发前。  
“先让我看看腿。”  
朱赞锦抬起右腿，掀起浴袍，一块青紫中泛着血色的淤痕暴露在空气中。  
刘海宽又拧了眉头。

白天拍的是金光瑶滚下金麟台的戏码，保护措施本来做的很严密，可一连拍了多条，捆在裤子里侧的护膝早就在不知何时稍稍移了位，再加上衣服厚重酷暑难耐，朱赞锦本身也有些昏昏沉沉，竟也并没觉得异常。  
摔下台的瞬间朱赞锦就觉出了不对劲，右腿外侧磕碰得疼痛钻心。待这一条结束，他喊来场助去取冰袋时，右腿一片淤青格外醒目。  
恰巧此时是剧组的休息时间，没有通告的演员们全都围了过来查看伤势，竟把小小的遮阳棚围了个水泄不通。朱赞锦只得忍着疼痛一一道谢。  
刘海宽下了戏听说这件事时，朱赞锦正要往医护车上走。隔着几个人，他看到朱赞锦疼得面色都有些发白。不知道是不是所有有过肌肤之亲的人都会对另一半的眼神身体分外敏感，上车时，朱赞锦回头看了一眼，刘海宽确定他看到了自己。

灯光下那淤痕看起来越发狰狞，刘海宽攥着朱赞锦的小腿，盯着那伤痕。  
“还疼吗？”  
朱赞锦摇了摇头。  
“没什么事了，短期内不要太剧烈地运动，还好这几天戏份轻。”  
刘海宽看着他的腿，阴沉着脸不说话。  
朱赞锦伸手揉揉他的头顶，狡黠地笑。  
“医生催我上车……我真的不是故意不理你的。下次这种事，我一定第一个跟你报平安。”  
刘海宽抿唇抬头看他。  
“不许有下次。”  
朱赞锦了然地点头，附加一个诚恳的笑容。  
“重复一遍。”  
朱赞锦愣了愣，却也只得看着刘海宽认真的面孔老老实实重复那句“不许有下次”。  
话音刚落，刘海宽就着他坐在沙发上的姿势把他抱了起来。并非横抱而是类似抱孩子的抱法，刘海宽的手掌托着他的屁股，胸膛与他紧紧相贴。朱赞锦惊慌之下死死搂住刘海宽的肩膀，动作过大而将浴袍掀起大半，浴袍下因rush而半抬头的性器蹭到刘海宽胯前的毛巾上，随着走动摩擦，每一步都捎带了快感。药物和身体的双重刺激下，朱赞锦有些抑制不住地颤抖。  
“以后也不许再用那东西了，对身体不好。”  
刘海宽在他耳边说这话时，正把他脱得精光按在卧室的床上。朱赞锦抬头讨好地去亲他的漂亮的下颌线，模糊地应声“知道了”。刘海宽捉住他的下巴，指腹摩擦过作乱的嘴唇，看着朱赞锦的眼睛笑。  
“更何况，不用那东西我也可以弄得你很爽。”

演员的自由时间少，他们做爱的次数也并不多，可身体倒是格外契合。朱赞锦是学舞蹈出身，腰肢极软承受力强，能尝试很多种体位。他的眼睛大而灵动，情动时眼圈微红，眼泪顺着脸颊淌下，看起来纯情又勾人。弄得深了狠了他总会哽咽着带着鼻音哑声叫刘海宽慢点，而每到这时刘海宽都恨不能由着心底那一点点阴暗的想法卸下所有的温柔把他往死里折腾，看他被自己干到失神，看他高潮时被快感折磨的性感表情。  
刘海宽亲吻着朱赞锦的颈项，含住他的喉结，嘴唇和牙齿交替啃咬吸吮，在他锁骨处留下亲密的吻痕——好在金光瑶的戏服大多领口较高。他的手摩挲过朱赞锦完美柔软的腰线，手下线条紧实的触感让他流连。  
朱赞锦抬起腿环在刘海宽腰间，伸手扯掉他腰上环绕的白色毛巾，两人的下身便亲密相对。腰部发力，朱赞锦抬起胯轻轻去磨蹭刘海宽的性器，那粗长的事物已经半挺立，沉甸甸地挂在刘海宽两腿之间。  
感受着下体摩擦的快感，刘海宽衔住了朱赞锦胸前的红点，舌尖舔弄，抿唇吸吮，牙齿露出微微咬合，乳头本就是朱赞锦的敏感之处，平日里偶然碰触都会有反应，刘海宽精湛的唇舌功夫更是“火上浇油”。朱赞锦哪还有去挺胯磨蹭的力气，腰早软成了一滩水，双手捧着刘海宽的脑袋，不知按下还是移开，喉咙间不断滚出呜咽，连脚趾都快活地蜷起。  
刘海宽拽下朱赞锦扣在自己脑后的手，放到唇边亲吻了他的手指，随即牵引着那只手往朱赞锦自己后穴送去。朱赞锦混沌中明白了刘海宽的意思，中指在穴口摩擦片刻，深深探入后穴搅弄扩张。  
“来之前扩张过了。”  
朱赞锦一边尝试第二指，一边抬眼看刘海宽，刘海宽竟从他语气中听出一点骄傲。  
笑着咬咬人鼻尖，刘海宽开口。  
“还得是朱老师有技术啊。”

rush的药性很大，所以刘海宽进入的过程异常顺利。顶到最深处时朱赞锦忍不住发出一声低喘，没有安全套的阻隔便是两具年轻身体真正的火热交缠。刘海宽开始缓慢而深入地抽插，以便朱赞锦能尽快适应，他的吻落在朱赞锦额头眉眼，细细碎碎，热情凌乱。  
朱赞锦软了腰身毫无保留地接受他，送上自己的嘴唇索吻，他们吻成一团，唇舌翻转间有暧昧的银丝若隐若现。  
下身的撞击逐渐激烈，rush的刺激下欲火直烧，心中好像堵了火苗，朱赞锦难受得说不出话只能流眼泪。刘海宽附在耳边告诉他酒店的隔音很好，他便纵情地呻吟喘息，一声声叫刘海宽的名字。  
情潮翻涌的恍惚间朱赞锦伸手替刘海宽揩去前额的汗珠，手指温柔地爱抚他的鬓角。刘海宽有些疑惑地看他。  
“我在想你老了以后的样子。”  
朱赞锦笑得露出酒窝来。  
不出意料换来一记深顶，刘海宽狠狠地喘着气，掐住他胸前的红点，倒真有几分报复的意味。  
“觉得我上年纪了？”  
朱赞锦忍不住笑了又笑，抬臂揽住身上人的肩膀，与他身心紧紧相合。  
“怎么会？”  
刘海宽不再说话，只是专心点燃彼此的欲火。  
他们结束的时候夜已经深了，刘海宽没有射在朱赞锦里面，因为听说过会生病。洗过澡后，他们躺在一个被窝里拥抱着沉沉睡去，一夜无梦。

那是个阳光明媚的清晨，窗外是拥挤的早高峰、车水马龙的喧嚣和早餐豆浆的热气，窗内是激烈情事残余的体温和一对相爱的人。

“觉得我上年纪了？”  
“怎么会。”  
我倒是愿意就这样和你一起，一转眼就老去白头，倒也算一起度过一生。


End file.
